


Damage Control

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cheating, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Self-Conscious, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Triggers, X-ray Vision, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You open up to Bucky about a past relationship.





	Damage Control

Dating Bucky wasn’t part of your plans, but one day you were talking about what having a partner would be like and the next you were each other’s partner. He didn’t expect it and you definitely didn’t either but now sex in your bedroom with the lights off was a common thing.

But your partnership didn’t mean that only. It meant support and caring. Bucky wasn’t one to overthink, so when you did, he was always there for you, especially when your insecurities brought out the worst in you.

That morning, Bucky and you were taking a walk on Central Park holding hands, feeding the ducks and having breakfast. Both of you were using sunglasses and baseball caps, wanting to go unnoticed by new yorkers.

It didn’t go well for you sometimes.

A group of three guys passed by you two, and you heard one comment, “Fatty,” before dissolving in laughter with the others.

Bucky and you turned around, taking off your sunglasses. “What the fuck did you just say?” Bucky asked him.

One of them grimaced, and you could notice how the blood drained from the face of the one who made the comment. You grabbed Bucky’s natural arm, offering him a small smile.

“Let me take care of this, babe.” You turned to the guys, focusing on the one in the middle. You eyed him up and down and you smirked, the guys’ attention turning to your green glowing eyes. “You have a dick of the size of my pinkie, but you don’t see me commenting on that, do you?” The guys with him gasped, and you heard Bucky chuckling behind you. The guy on the right laughed, and the commentator hit him in the chest. “Piece of crap.”

You held Bucky’s hand and started walking away. With a victorious smile, Bucky slightly turned around and gave the guys the middle finger.

Now, it was almost time to go to sleep, and Bucky had come to check up on you like he did every night, hoping you’d want him to stay over. He found you in front of your large mirror next to the bed. You were on your underwear, staring at yourself.

“Are you okay?” He asked you, standing behind you.

He was wearing a tank top and scrub pants. “I think so,” you responded, but Bucky wasn’t so sure.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

You sighed and looked into his eyes through his reflection in the mirror. “Thank you for defending me today,” you said.

“Well, I tried, but you had it pretty handled.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” You took his left hand, the metal cold in your hand. You gulped and took his other hands, pulling him closer to your back, wrapping his arms around you. You took a deep breath with a smile, your eyes filling with tears. “I always wanted to do that.”

Bucky offered you a crooked smile before pressing his lips against the back of your neck, kissing the skin gently. “I love you.” The words sent shivers down your spine. It wasn’t the first time told you he loved you, and even though you felt the same way, you hadn’t found the strength to say it back.

You couldn’t risk him walking away.

“Will you stay the night?” You requested.

It was the first time you’d asked him that. “Of course,” he replied in a soft voice.

“I’m going to go get dressed, okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

His arms fell to his sides. You grabbed the folded clothes sitting on your bed and went to your bathroom, leaving Bucky alone.

Minutes later, you two were in bed. He was lying on the left side on the bed so you could hold his natural hand. You were silent, and the lamp was on. Bucky looked around the room, suddenly shy to look at you.

“My ex cheated on me,” you confessed and Bucky’s body immediately shifted to face yours. You were still staring at the ceiling. “It wasn’t once or twice. It took me a month to figure it out, and when I did, all he said was you’re not good enough for me, which translated to you’re not skinny enough for my taste.”

“What a piece of shit,” Bucky said with raw emotion, and when you met his gaze, he was squinting and clenching his jaw.

“I guess it has to do with why I haven’t told you I love you, even though I do.” You turned your body to face him. “I’m afraid you’ll leave me and I’ll have to do damage control alone.” Your voice came out shaky.

This wasn’t the situation Bucky imagined you confessing your love, but it was more special. He’d never seen you this vulnerable: you in your pajamas telling him the truth about your past relationships and your insecurities, trying not to overthink it.

“You’re gonna have to dump me, doll,” he joked, robbing a smile from you. He caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. “Damage control is not something you have to worry about.”

You took a deep breath, telling yourself not to overthink things. Telling yourself it was Bucky and that his dark colours wasn’t something you had to worry about.

You’d seen him and you wanted him to see you.

_Don’t overthink it._

You straddled Bucky faster than he could register, your hands on his abdomen. With your breathing heavy and shaky, you said, “I’m tired of feeling bad about myself.” You grabbed both of Bucky’s hands. “That changes now… Well, not now, but I’ll work on it.”

“And I’ll be here to see it,” he said, sitting up, his hands taking place on your lower back, “and give you my help if you need it.”

You drew him close with force, one of his hands on your back and another one ruffling with your hair.

You left the lights on that night.


End file.
